


It's Over

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, First Time, M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the LJ Comment Fic site from 3am_moonlight - "it's over, let it go."</p>
<p>Spencer needs to break up his non-existent relationship with Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

Spencer’s at his desk when he hears a text come in.  Again.  He glances at it and yes, it’s from Hotch and just says “?”

He had been hoping that the whole thing would just quietly fade away like the error in judgment it was.  One night at the end of a long, ugly week.  Way too much to drink in a bar, Garcia insisting that everyone should learn to drink Scotch.   And after a few of them, they were all pretty loose and when Hotch offered to drive him home, Spencer accepted.   However, instead of ending up at his own apartment, he ended up at Hotch’s house.

From what he remembers, it was good sex, but that doesn’t mean they should do it again.   He didn’t know that Hotch was bisexual, and won’t say now that he is, but it wasn’t his first time, that’s for certain.   And the next morning, they woke up hung-over, but Hotch got up and brought aspirin, coffee and toast with strawberry jelly before they went back to sleep.  It was sweet, and just a little awkward.  Later that day, they got called for a case that took them away for ten days.  Nothing was said and nothing seemed off while they were gone; Hotch might have been a little more patient with him and touched his shoulder for a second or two longer, but it seemed like things were back to normal.  One crazy drunk night that’s just a memory.

They got home yesterday and Hotch has left a couple of text messages – nothing inappropriate, but leaving messages is different.  He also called Spencer into his office to discuss a case for him to review, which again isn’t that unusual, except that normally he’d just email the request or leave it on his desk. 

 Of course, it wouldn’t have happened if they hadn’t been drunk and that’s one of the reasons that Spencer doesn’t usually drink.    He’s an addict.  He knows that he’ll easily replace drugs with alcohol or alcohol with sex.  It’s all escape, with a different method, slightly different chemical reaction and different results.  With one, he might wake up on his bathroom floor; this time, he woke up between his boss’s legs.

You don’t need to be a genius or expert profiler to know that Hotch wants a family.  He and Beth are doing okay on their long distance relationship, but Hotch wants a wife and children and he gets drunk and lonely and focuses on what’s near right now, rather than what has been working.

It’s best to get it over with, Spencer thinks and pockets his phone and heads to Hotch’s office.

“Hotch?  Can we talk for a minute?” Spencer asks, as he stands in front of Hotch’s desk.

“Yes, of course, Spencer.  Do you want to sit?”

Shaking his head, he says, “No, I won’t take long.  It’s just… what happened, while great, was a one-time thing and it’s over.  So we just both need to let it go and forget about it and get back to normal.  Okay?”

He watches Hotch’s face and sees embarrassment, disappointment, anger and a flash of relief on his face.   “Is this what you want, Spencer?  Reid?”

“Yes.  And you do, too.  I know you love Beth and what we did was just drunk and stupid and … we should go back to where we were before.”

Hotch nods slowly and blows out a little breath, ruffling papers on his desk.  “Okay, you’re right.  And I’m sorry if I made things more awkward.  So, are we good?”

Spencer nods this time and smiles slightly.  “Yeah, we’re good.  Umm, I am going to leave now though.  I think I’m going to go to a meeting.  It’s been that kind of week.”  Spencer doesn’t usually talk about his NA meetings and it has the desired reaction.

“Yes of course, go.  No problem.  Let me know if you need anything and…”

“It’s fine, Hotch.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”   In fact, there is a meeting in about 40 minutes and he’ll be able to get there with just a few minutes to spare.  It’s not actually a bad idea.  And after that, maybe stop in to the bar down the block for just one quick drink.

 


End file.
